


十点钟

by 汤包爱吃生煎 (wallacey)



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallacey/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%8C%85%E7%88%B1%E5%90%83%E7%94%9F%E7%85%8E





	十点钟

（一）  
“爱，充满至臻之美……”  
“爱是时间的飞翼……”  
“爱使我们不再恐惧……”  
剧幕始落，掌声响起。男校大剧院外，正是四月艳阳。为纪念建校十周年，后勤处铺了新的草坪，连花坛的植株都施了几遍肥。暖和的风托起坛边花片，与那嗡嗡的黄蜂一同起舞。  
罗靖抱着书走出剧院大门，步履平稳，不急不躁。  
“嘿！朱丽叶！”听到声音的他头疼起来，极不情愿地转身过去。声音的主人是个年青学生，和罗靖一般高，肤色却更黑。这人咧着嘴笑，一口白牙锃亮，笑意爬满两只眼。  
除了比他小一级的迟瑞外，还能是谁？  
罗靖瞥了迟瑞一眼，继续走路。想此他便气极，学校排的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》找不到女演员；即使有满意的，人家也不愿进这全是男人的地儿。罗靖长相俊美，身形颀长，被挑中演朱丽叶，惹来许多同学取笑。偏偏饰演罗密欧的迟瑞还当堂戏弄他，这使得他非常局促。每逢听他高声喊朱丽叶的时候，罗靖都想弃了平日修养，暴跳如雷般揍他一顿。  
“朱丽叶，”风吹不裂迟瑞厚厚的脸皮，“去你宿舍！”  
话刚出口，罗靖吓了好一跳。却见迟瑞拎起手中纸包扬了扬，“家里给做的吃食。这可是以前做御膳的厨子做的。”  
“江斯咏馋了好久了！我上次与海粟那盘棋还没结呢！”迟瑞舌底生珠，步子亦随之跳脱。不多久已走在罗靖前头，像是给他带路。罗靖只道，“我有正常名字。”  
“朱丽叶不也是正常名字吗？怎么？你嫌不正常了？赶明儿我告诉剧社去，说你不满意要辞演呢！”  
“……”  
太阳照得人背上生汗，罗靖也没了心思反驳，只赶着回宿舍换身干净衣服。

迟瑞是个话多的北方小伙，黝黑的脸，一身腱子肉。闻说他家里人曾在金城做官，前年调来此地做了二把手，带了他来读这当地最好的男校。  
金城做官，又姓迟。江斯咏和陈海粟知晓后直把眼珠子瞪在迟瑞身上，怎么看都不像个世家公子哥儿。不过能进这儿读书，家世都不弱。  
“这不从小就跟我父亲在沙场混吗！要是再打起仗来，没身杀敌本领可怎么办？”迟瑞话锋一转，又将皮球踢给刚换好长衫的罗靖，“朱丽叶，你家里做什么的？”罗靖懒得计较，也不答话，翻开一本《湖畔》诗集细看起来。  
“喜欢看这酸溜溜的东西，是个书香门第吗？”

天气如江斯咏桌上的俄罗斯套娃一样爱变脸，外头下起了大雨。迟瑞跟陈海粟下着军棋，一时难分伯仲。门外传来隐约的人声，“老先生今晚不舒服，不出来查舍了。”  
“这么大雨，歇这吧。”罗靖搓搓疲惫的眼，起身去观这场博弈。陈海粟捏着“连长”踌躇，棋局早已被嬉皮笑脸的迟瑞锁死。见罗靖摇摇头，陈海粟便耷拉了脑袋，他输了。  
雨愈发大。

“罗密欧自是要睡在朱丽叶床上的。”  
“这说的什么便宜话！”  
江斯咏和陈海粟露出头在被窝外看笑话。  
迟瑞不管，“这被子虽窄，但咱们挤会也没事。”话毕，一把拉过薄被，竟贴着罗靖躺了下来。罗靖僵住不动，迟瑞穿了件背心，硬邦邦的腱子肉贴着他，有些滚烫。悄悄瞥眼，却是迟瑞把脸凑近自己。  
“朱丽叶！你上体操课不专心呀，都没肌肉！”迟瑞捏起罗靖玉白细腻的皮肤，“跟个女人似的，难不成真是朱丽叶呀！”指尖激起的异样在听到迟瑞后半句话时消散，罗靖将背对住迟瑞，“十点钟了，睡罢。”  
迟瑞见三人困眼惺忪，嘀咕几声也睡去。  
房间满布潮湿又带土清的空气，院子仍旧滴答滴答的雨响。罗靖挤在床榻一侧，身上湿汗黏腻。肋上搭着一只手，罪魁祸首睡的沉，平稳的鼻息喷在他背上。罗靖本就觉浅，这番下来觉着这晚不用睡了，只闭着眼养神。

江南正值春夏之际，少不了雨水。《罗密欧与朱丽叶》反响颇好，雨天也有大把学生慕名而来，学校便多排了几场。因着主演都是男人，剧社撤了吻戏。但余下的肢体接触也让罗靖觉得难堪，他心里有些跳，却不是生气的暴跳。  
下了戏后迟瑞递给罗靖一本《湖畔》，“你送一本我有的书干甚？”  
迟瑞不多言语，只道“后天见，朱丽叶。”话毕转身离去。  
罗靖纳闷也不多纠结，翻开诗集，扉页写了两排小楷：“我们歌笑在湖畔，我们歌哭在湖畔。”右下还有三个潦草大字——“应修之”。

迟瑞请了一天假后回校上课，以后他和罗靖差不多每晚都去校园散步谈心，同学远远望见，都含笑让道，只说“好一对兄弟”。  
舍监先生又病了，迟瑞自是睡在罗靖的宿舍。“我父亲下个月调回金城，”这夜迟瑞未能入眠，偎着旁边人，面上显得苍白可怜。“我总预料着再也回不来了，”迟瑞看着罗靖，他知道他未入睡，自顾自道，“我的罗密欧还没演完呢。”  
罗靖依旧舒服地合着眼，薄唇轻吐一句“十点钟了，睡罢。”又是这样的云淡风轻。罗靖家里人很少到学校找他，除知他是个端方君子外，探不出什么口风。  
这人神神秘秘的。不过他对自己的确好，迟瑞暗暗想。父亲给他订了门亲事，女方是沈督军的千金，上回不远千里来找自己，他硬是被逼着请假陪吃陪喝了一天。  
迟瑞望向屋顶放空，他不喜欢沈小姐，他喜欢什么呢？他应该是喜欢排戏，喜欢在戏中牵起罗靖的手。每次握住朱丽叶冰凉又滑腻的手，迟瑞都忍住冲动，忍住抚摸他腮颊的冲动，忍住亲吻他的唇的冲动。  
迟瑞和自己的母亲，成了一样的人。

（二）  
舍监老先生去世了，被雨淋坏了肺。学生们哀嚎一阵便又开心起来，新的舍监忙着追求姑娘，就算亲自上门，那也是来讨教如何写情诗的。  
暑假前一日，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的戏停了。演完最后一场时已是夜晚，罗靖和迟瑞洗净脸妆，整理道具。“轰隆——”并不是滴答滴答，也非淅沥淅沥，夏日的雨总是哗啦哗啦的，像舞女的胸脯，热情、丰满、臊人。“咱们再演一遍罢，”迟瑞也不管两人卸了妆，换了校服，拉起罗靖往台上跨，“‘窗台相会’，如何？”

“我借着爱的轻翼飞过园墙， 因为砖石的墙…… 爱情怂恿我探听出这一个地方； 他替我出……”雨盖过声音，天闷得直叫人心慌。罗靖脑中惊起雷鸣，迟瑞亮晶晶的眼凑在面前又远离。唇上残留的余热向身体四处发散，烧得人通红。  
“我突然又想演‘新婚之夜’了，”，迟瑞的眼睛很亮，照明昏朦的雨夜。“罗允卿，你明明对我也有心思的。你若是顾虑，那我告诉你，我不在意的！”  
“我……”我不干净。罗靖说不出口，再风光霁月也遮掩不了他的出身。他七岁握枪，九岁沾血，十三岁使一计谋屠人满门。义兄送他来这，是等着他学有所成后帮忙打理帮派，而不是，在这儿跟男人谈恋爱。  
“我不喜欢男人。”  
“你不喜欢？”迟瑞气的发笑，“那你看着我的眼睛说，‘罗靖不喜欢迟瑞。”少年清澈的眼蒙上了一层薄雾，好似平静的湖面，下一秒就要荡起涟漪。  
“嗯？”  
“我…我罗靖不…唔…”  
“你罗靖不敢不喜欢我！”令人窒息的吻倏然而至，密密麻麻沿着细白脖颈向下，攀上胸前两点红梅。  
罗靖将手伸向迟瑞后脑勺，十指相扣盖在他浓密而软绵的黑发上。他没有阻拦。他探知到了迟瑞放纵背后的踌躇、苦恼、胆怯、恐惧。  
他和他是同一类人。  
此刻的迟瑞是一匹在荒漠中挥尽最后一滴水的白马，于迎接死亡的前一刻找到了尘封已久的绿洲。他疯了般地吞咽对面人的津液，末又与之四目相对。  
一双猩红的眼。  
“我知道的，你不会像我父亲那样…我…唔……”唇被身下的男人封住，罗靖不想听接下来的话，那些和他一样的“苦衷”。他抚平迟瑞紧锁的眉，身子微微往前一倾。  
心头热火被挑起，迟瑞舔舔罗靖的嘴角，鼻尖相对，“这次让我来，好吗？”

罗靖赤裸躺在舞台中央，任由那人的手在自己身上胡乱游走，每到一处便引起一阵颤栗。“啊……别……”迟瑞粗糙的手掌停在身下人的两腿间，伴着敏感而生的体液缓缓撸动罗靖那处。  
两颊潮红，眉眼飞化。下身蓦得一痛，罗靖死咬下唇。悖于伦理的交合，竟是如此疼痛。  
迟瑞放慢挺进的速度，轻吻身下人蹙起的眉心，“允卿，朱丽叶……”  
“啊……嗯……”  
“嗬！嗬！”  
罗靖似海中一粟，随波浮沉，晃晃荡荡。情至浓时，他双手在空中一顿乱抓，最后交叠在迟瑞滚烫又坚硬的脊背上。好似缠住一卷海藻，沉入幽深海底，差点溺的罗靖不再醒来。

罗靖在巅峰的余潮中睁开眼，“快十点钟了，该…”  
“我跟管钥匙的先生说好了缘由。”迟瑞将头埋进罗靖的胸膛，鼻尖去蹭峭立的两点。待到身下人呼吸渐稳后，迟瑞再也受不住，快速律动起来。  
一阵直冲乱撞，迟瑞射了。汗液从发根流到眼睑，再滴到罗靖的胸膛。  
“才十点钟，我们再来一通。”  
罗靖直呼承不住，眼看迟瑞强硬地掰开自己的双腿，正挣扎着要起身时，他却将脸凑近了自己的下体。迟瑞说的‘再来一通’，竟是为他纾解。

罗靖从未想过，他会在一个雨夜和迟瑞交颈颉颃。也从未想过，迟瑞会痴醉地抚摸、亲吻他的下体。那双平日里亮闪的眼眸，此刻正眯着，一瞬不瞬地盯着他的两个卵蛋看。罗靖臊得浑身发红，像朵一戳即散的游云，化向无际。迟瑞骨感的脸上，嵌着迷乱、沉醉、舒爽，显然极其享受这场盛宴。他含着情人滑嫩的鸡蛋头，腥味充斥着整个鼻腔，不好闻却也不难闻。  
“啊……！”罗靖感觉迟瑞的舌尖抵住了小洞，末还用硬实的指节触碰青筋暴起的棒身。罗靖又从海底漂浮到水面，企图抓住些什么。那处被温暖包裹，他能感到迟瑞印刻于深处的掌纹，那五指像钩子般，勾着他带离溺死人的汪洋。  
身下人鼻息紊乱，满头湿汗，全身抖动。迟瑞吐出口中事物，手掌上下的频率快了几分，应和着屋外雨点。  
罗靖再也收不住这口气。  
“呃！嗬……”  
白浊挂满迟瑞黝黑发亮的脸庞，顺着直挺的眉毛滴在罗靖的小腹上，他却不察觉般对着自己笑。罗靖将头埋进男人的颈窝，呼出热气，企图与他一同燃烧。  
两具赤裸的身体并没有因为理智的回笼而分开。罗靖攀着迟瑞，迟瑞环着罗勤耕。肃穆的舞台上，大红的幕布前，他们做下了这等事。  
破彼此封印，探禁忌之地。于伦理之外，溺情爱之内。

雨仍未停，迟瑞归于平静的声线从头顶传来，“我母亲，和我一样…”迟瑞变成了一个年久失修的水龙头，猛地喷出水又戛然而止。直到怀里人对着他的胸膛又蹭又亲，拧开了生锈的闸门。  
“我八岁时，母亲跟一个女人跑了。”  
“法国人，是我父亲特意找来让母亲学钢琴的。她们坐在窄窄的椅子上，屁股挨着屁股，手叠在一起按下琴键。”  
“母亲的手指经常有红印。她不涂口脂，可那个法国女人喜欢涂。”  
“母亲变了，父亲去姨娘房里她也不气。因为……”  
“因为我看到了。她们一起拿着一根长长的棍子，往那儿捅，”迟瑞拨着罗靖的发丝，哽咽道，“我的妈妈，把所有的反应，都给了别人。”  
“为什么人的记忆那么牢？我忘不掉，忘不掉。”  
啪嗒，啪嗒，雨打枝条，情人落泪。  
“她和法国人走了后，我很开心。但几年之后，我觉得很恶心。”  
“我不喜欢女人了。”  
罗靖不知说什么，报恩义兄，发扬帮派的担子拿到迟瑞面前，轻如羽毛。  
人没点苦衷还真活不下去。  
“所以我不结婚了。”迟瑞双手托起罗靖的头颅，泪痕干涸在双颊，“我注定不会有自己的血脉了。”  
“你是第一次。”他朝罗靖笑，“我也是。”  
“迟瑞，你真敢。”  
“罗允卿，你愿意敢一把吗！”  
“我无父无母，黑帮义兄救我性命，”罗靖吞咽下口水，“待我报完恩……”  
“我等你！我们时间长着！”迟瑞抢道。他摸摸情人含水上挑的眼尾，又捏捏他瘦削的肩。“多吃点，硌人。我怕将你压坏了。”  
“你不想听故事了？”罗靖不理会迟瑞的荤话，直道，“东江黑帮多又散，洪帮还未站稳脚步。我须帮义兄管好码头、赌场、钱庄；铲掉那些私运鸦片的帮派…你能等我几年？”  
“我说我们时间长着！”仿佛刚才淫靡的情事不曾发生过，迟瑞笑的无比真诚，“放假后我要回一趟金城，处理完琐事后马上回来。”  
“我手上全是血。”  
“我说了我等你！废话真多，朱丽叶！”  
“唔……”

（三）  
罗靖仔细擦干地上最后一滴液体，手中帕子便被迟瑞塞进怀里。黑暗回归黎明之际，两人锁了剧院大门。  
“你不回自己宿舍，你舍友没反应吗？”  
“我不是老这样？”  
“我总觉得太招人耳目了。”  
“我要是像你这样瑟缩，我们不早完了。”  
“你……”  
“朱丽叶不喜欢这样的罗密欧吗？！”

“我有些累，咱们在学校旁住一晚，明日再归家。”迟瑞说了一句不容商量的话。  
“票要作废。”罗靖将新的《湖畔》装进皮箱，头也不抬道。迟瑞坐上书桌，手指拨弄小电灯开关，“又不是买不起第二张票。你肯定比我累。你在下……”  
“咳咳，那就这样。”罗靖实在低估了迟瑞厚脸皮的程度，不知不觉中上了他的贼床。  
两个男人开一间房不奇怪，但这是两个刚开荤的男人。一个荒诞淫靡的夜过去。  
罗靖眼看迟瑞跟着自己上了同一辆火车，“你干什么！”  
迟瑞一阵“嘿嘿”，将车票递给生气的男人，“你看清楚！这是到东江的票！”日光从窗外照在迟瑞溢出笑意的脸上，“我总要先看看大舅子吧。”  
“胡说什么！”罗靖面红耳赤道。  
东江离学校很近，一个上午便到了洪帮。  
跟洪正葆寒暄片刻后，迟瑞名正言顺地住在了好兄弟罗靖的房间……的隔壁。这个被洪帮二当家打上‘不正经’标签的男人，在讨了东江的地图和关系网后，晚上竟不去串他的门了。  
一周时间，足够他制定计划了。  
也是一周后，罗靖送迟瑞上了赴金城的火车，才搭车回家。分别之际罗靖拉着迟瑞的手，一时无话。

罗靖收到情人的两封信时已过去两个礼拜。  
“你别怪我信迟，近日我忙的不可开交。父亲有意让我参与政事，我与之意见相左，难免多有纷争。之前又逃了沈家小姐的相亲，他现看我没一处顺眼……”第二幅信封处写着“无人处阅”，罗靖是见识过迟瑞花头的，真就退散仆人再拆信。  
纸上只写着三个大字——“常思君”。这人尽会变着花招耍他。  
罗靖回信过去后又是多日没消息，他虽心里急，只沉下心来等待。一礼拜一礼拜的等，听不到远在金城的情人的一点消息。罗靖只身踏上学校方向的火车，望与迟瑞相遇。甫一下火车，传来江浙战争开打的消息。金江线火车因此停开，东江的信要廿多天方能到金城，他急也没法。  
舍监处没接到迟瑞报到日期，罗靖脸上的黯淡灰了几分。脑中只余那晚迟瑞在宿舍说的“我总预料着再也回不来了”，盘旋回荡，搅的他不得安生。浑噩一周后收到一封信，却是义兄洪正葆寄的。  
乃是一封忧民伤怀的家书：  
“弟近日如何？兄一切安好。齐卢二军战事所过之处，村镇为墟，人民奔走迁移，颠连失业。兄深感战乱之苦，不能为民前驱，但开仓济民。天下何时可得永久之治安……”  
罗靖央了邮差，有他的信必及时送到手。一月过去，信件的署名里，没有迟瑞。

十月下旬，秋雨绵绵。三人在被窝里听院中雨声，想必已是落叶满阶。  
“金城闹政变呢，”江斯咏摸着俄罗斯套娃低喃，“我的姑娘还留在那儿。”  
另外二人一听，皆面露惊色。罗靖更甚，一向淡雅从容的脸，平添了几分惧意。  
“你这哪儿听来的？”  
“我姑母嫁到金城的，上周才回来娘家避难。只说冯将军讨伐逆军后，回金城监禁了曹总统……”语出三人沉默，曹总统有个心腹下属——迟将军，迟瑞的父亲。金城，政变，迟将军……罗靖心凉，这几个字他都认识，组在一起却听不懂了。  
“这报纸总没嘴传的快，咱们这几日留意些头条，应当不会怎样的。”  
“迟瑞人好没架子，有大福。”迟瑞平时没给江斯咏和陈海粟带礼物，如今生死未卜，自叫人担心。  
罗靖僵在床上，两眼放空，双耳闭塞，胸腔堵着口气，不上不下。  
“你罗靖不敢不喜欢我！”  
“我借着爱的轻翼飞过园墙，因为砖石的墙垣是不能把爱情阻隔的；爱情的力量所能够做到的事，它都会冒险尝试，所以我不怕你家里人的干涉。”  
“我总预料着再也回不来了。”  
“……再也回不来了。”

（四）  
霜降刚至，全国掀起抵制洋货的高潮。学生罢课、工人罢工，和商人一齐上街游行。学校关门停课，遣了师生回家待着，避免惹祸生事。  
罗靖毕业回洪帮，距今，已有四年。帮里兄弟逢人就提起他这个大学生当家的，翻三页书便生一计，杀人弹指间，一声“玉阎罗”名副其实。  
“那几个学生半夜溜进工厂，汽油没倒完就被我们抓了，一问是受了程家挑唆。”  
“还回去。”  
那人依言点头，迟道，“金城那边没消息。”  
“下去罢。”  
罗靖习惯了抽烟，手下汇报时，总会点上一根。此时他靠在椅背上吞吐烟圈，瘦长苍白的脸于缭绕烟雾中若隐若现。  
洪帮这几年经他打理、整改，不再只靠打杀和收保护费糊口，旗下掌握了几家工厂和附近的零售商铺，如今已是东江三大帮派之一。程帮盯着这块肥肉也不是一天两天了，干涉之举愈发过分。罗靖自诩是个杀人不诛心的玉面君子，可被别人拿枪顶着脑袋时，他会毫不保留地在对方心窝子捅上一刀。

“程帮举帮覆灭，常生学成归国。”扣着今日新报，罗靖眉头皱成死结，嗓音冷冽，“我让你还回去，不是烧他全家。你连妇孺都不留！”  
“我哪儿敢呐，就算敢也下不去手！二当家，这不是帮里兄弟干的。”手下直叫憋屈，悻悻开口道，“可能又是那贵人。”  
他口中的‘贵人’，指近几月暗中相助洪帮的势力。洪正葆让他查贵人究竟是敌是友，在明在暗；每次稍有头绪，线索就断的干干净净。  
屏退手下，罗靖拿出压在柜底的旧报，“民国十三年十月廿三日，冯率部回都，除吴扣曹，成立国民军……废除帝号，溥仪离宫……翌日，迟将军于菜河边当众枪毙……”纸张受潮泛黄，墨水染的字晕出花纹。他抚着它，心中杂念被渐渐压下。  
那日之后，他把自己关进了荒秽逼仄之地。

东江来了位神秘的常先生，不见其人，不晓其名。常先生动静不小，没逛熟东江便当上了警察局副局长。一时间，常府门庭若市。令人惊诧的是，府主人收了礼却从不露面。哪有这等待客之道？众人腹诽之余不敢多说闲话，表达不满的人会在第二天吃到教训。  
洪帮的码头出事了，受人和医院委托寄来的药品在一夜之间变成了鸦片。嫌疑之人溜进德租界，洪帮势力尚不能渗透之。流言乱窜，猜忌横生。洪正葆行坐不安之际，那卧底被人绑到了洪帮刑堂。  
“人是副局长送来的，任洪帮处置。”  
“为表歉意，常先生给两位当家备了薄礼。”  
这算哪门子的‘歉意’？罗靖打开精巧的檀木盒，里面装着一本《寂寞的国》——湖畔诗社的书。他霎时猩红了双眼，泛白的嘴唇似乎即将吐出谁的名字。心脏就要停止悸动，却在翻到扉页时轰炸挥散开来。熟悉于心的两排小楷——“我们歌笑在湖畔，我们歌哭在湖畔。”  
秘密不再未知，情爱不再克制，困于从林的麋鹿沿着溪流找到了出口。  
罗靖探过常先生底细，只说他脾气奇臭，平日不能照像，报纸不给刊登。想通了一件最重要的事，其他问题便迎刃而解。罗靖给常先生派去一封感谢信，“常先生谨启：多谢先生捉捕叛贼，两份厚礼靖与家兄已收到。常先生与靖一样，也喜爱湖畔诗社的诗？湖畔派的诗风，真实单纯、清新淳朴。常先生可否与靖以诗交友？……以信表恩谢未免太随意，择日罗靖定登门拜访。”  
第二日那边回了信，只言“不必如此厚重。”一字不提那本诗集，那两句话。  
罗靖关了电灯，陷在软塌上。灰蒙蒙夜里，烟头明灭，像诗人炽热而跳动不息的心。

罗靖明里暗里试着与常先生见面，屡屡碰壁后又派去一封信。  
“常先生谨启：近日得了大千居士的《红衣仕女》，仕女姿容妍丽，憨态可掬，实乃佳品。靖过几日想亲自送之至先生府上。”  
那边回道，“感恩罗先生厚礼相待。我真正抽不开身，近日筹备与未婚妻子的宴席要紧……特此敬达。”  
酒醒梦碎，心惊神惧。“常先生与朱小姐即将完婚”白底黑字赫然列于报头，只不过他满心期待着往日重现，一时未看。罗靖宁愿自己猜错常先生的身份，也不愿局面变成这样。  
“罗靖先生，我们定于五月廿十二日上午十点钟，假坐湖滨饭店举行婚宴，届时恭请光临。常先生、朱小姐谨邀。”  
一只他精心照料着的蜜蜂，在蛰掉自己半条命后，与伴侣翩然而去，双宿双飞。

（五）  
跟洪正葆交待几句后，罗靖走向大厅后头。他正对着他，无数次午夜梦回的人如今真正地站在他面前。今天过后，会有一个女人光明正大地拥抱他，亲吻他，与他同床共枕、生儿育女。  
那人黑瘦的脸上，一双眸子锃亮地闪着光。他很开心，结婚谁不开心？那朱小姐罗靖瞥见了，沉鱼落雁之姿，大家闺秀之气。  
罗靖点燃一支香烟，看似淡淡道，“恭喜常先生了。”  
“你说的是哪个常先生？”  
“你还想干什么！”  
四年间积累的思念、酸涩在真相揭开时通通化作怨念、愤恨和屈辱。罗靖眼眶微红，一句话也说不出，甩头就走回宴厅。  
“嘿！朱丽叶！看看外面！新郎在外面！”那人掰过罗靖的双肩，情人的眼睛泪汪汪的，盯着自己瞧。  
“跟朱小姐结婚的是外面那个常先生！”男人吻尽罗靖眼角的泪珠，舔舐他的腮颊。“哎……我，我今天才来见你，是真真正正地没办法。”  
顾不上情人生气，他拉起罗靖就往外走。

罗靖坐在副驾驶上，偏头看窗外熙攘街景，一个眼神也不给开车的人。  
“……迟瑞早已死于冯将军枪下。”开车的人轻叹一声，四年种种回溯脑中，“我现在也姓常。”他说了好多好多，被父亲骗回金城相亲；迟府被围后诈死；隐姓埋名远赴德国军校；回国后在东江建立势力……  
“我诈死也没能消除那些人的疑心病……那么多眼睛盯着我……不过他们不会再出现了……允卿。”  
一阵寂静，香烟燃到尽头。罗靖用帕子包起烟屁股，将头转向那人。他面容冷清，沉静的眼看不出一丝情绪。  
“您演技真好，常先生。”  
“允卿，是我不该，不该瞒你至此。只有一件事我没演，常先生真的要娶朱小姐！”  
他下车将他拉向不远处，淡金的光晖射在教堂玻璃窗上，屋内传出一声“十点钟整！我们结婚罢！”


End file.
